Once Again
by NorthShadow
Summary: More technical difficulties meant I had to delete and repost again! Sorry! The full summary is in the prologue. RemusXHermione
1. Prologue

**Title:-**Once Again

**Genre:-**Romance/Humour

**Rating:-**M

**Characters/Pairing:-**Grupin

**Current Song:-**Californication-Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Current Mood:-**Interested

This was just some idea I had for a while and have finally had the courage to write. I hope it is at least received with some interest and I would like some reviews...

**Prologue:-**

Hermione makes a grave mistake:- she squeezes a Weasley product. Knowing it was unfinished, she squeezes it. The spell (or whatever it is) hits her Time-Turner and she gets whisked into the past. 1975 to be precise. Armed with her knowledge and her sanity, she sets out to complete her fifth year- 4 years before she was born. And what makes it worse, is that she's in the same classes, the same house, and the same school as the one person she spent her whole fourth year trying to forget.

**Excerpt from Chapter 8:-**

"Remus' arm snaked around her waist. His lips met hers and they became instantly oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring.

'I love you' he whispered when their lips parted. 'I never want to let you go'..."

**Excerpt from Chapter 15:-**

"...'This is the best Christmas present ever' Hermione sighed. And indeed it was: spending the night with the one she loved more than anything really was her dream..."


	2. 1975

Chapter 1:-1975

**Chapter 1:-**1975

Hermione Granger threw another spellbook into her already overflowing trunk. She gazed at the mass of robes, books and other accoutrements lying pell-mell in the growing heap. It felt weird packing her trunk once again for yet another year at Hogwarts: this time, her fifth. A pang of hurt clenched at her heart when she realised that today was exactly two years since she met the one man for her, the one man who would hold her and love her and cherish her with all of his heart. The one man who happened to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and a werewolf.

He had resigned, and left a broken hearted thirteen-year-old in his wake. Her purity gone and her heart smashed to pieces, Hermione had broken down in despair, but once again, she had regained her confidence and pulled through her depression. Her fourth year had been energetic enough to forget the one person she loved, but now it had flooded back to her and tears stung her eyes once again.

Blinking them back, the young witch crammed everything under the lid if her trunk and slammed it shut, locking in and pocketing the key and her wand. Strapping Crookshanks into his travel basket, she hauled her heavy bones to the stairs, trunk and basket in tow.

On her way back up to her bedroom, she heard a weird thumping sound emanating through the floor. She knew it was from the Weasley twins' bedroom, so it was foolish of her to go and have a look. She didn't know why she reached out to take the bottle shaped object, but Fred stopped her just in time.

"Don't!" his voice warned her from the open doorway. "It's an unfinished experiment." He walked into the room, stopping short of the witch crouching by the box. She looked startled, and stood up, shock evident upon her face.

"S-sorry" she stumbled, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Fred nodded and pulled his trunk downstairs.

Undeterred from Fred's warning, she picked up the object. It felt warm to the touch and was vibrating slightly. She unwisely squeezed it.

A brilliant blue flash of light shot from the end and hit her squarely in the chest. Shattered glass and grains of fine sand cascaded down her front and onto the floor: the light had hit her Time-Turner and the world was beginning to swirl and twist around her. She shouted out, but she couldn't hear her own voice…

The swirling colours solidified and her feet hit solid ground. Her legs crumpled and she fell forwards. The rich smell of grass filled her nostrils and she heard a bell.

_That's odd _she thought. _There aren't any bells in Grimmauld Place._

It slowly dawned on her that she wasn't at Headquarters, but somewhere else. Hermione picked her head up and sunlight hit her in the face.

Picking herself up, she felt a slight dampness near her abdomen, and looking down she saw there was blood staining her jumper. The Time-Turner's shards of glass had cut her skin.

Judging by the sunlight, she guessed it to be around 2pm.

_That's odd _she thought again_. I shouldn't be at Hogwarts yet, that is, if this is Hogwarts._

Indeed she was right. The familiar castle grounds had welcomed her, but were unusually deserted. She then realized that nobody would be here yet. Looking forward to seeing Harry and Ron and telling them what had happened (for she was sure they would be frantically worried), she began to walk up to the castle, ready to explain to a waiting Professor Dumbledore.

As she neared the steps of the castle, Hermione's aching body gave in and as stars clouded her vision and she fell forward once again.

Hermione shivered. She turned over. Somehow, the witch had ended up in a comfortable bed, a sheet draped over her. Opening her eyes, the light hit her nerve-endings, and her face crumpled. She was vaguely aware of someone walking into the room, and when she braved the light and opened her eyes again, she saw Madam Pomfrey staring anxiously down at her.

"Are you alright dear?" she said in a quivering voice. "You had quite a turn."

"Y-yes" said Hermione. "Where are the others? Harry and Ron will be so worried!"

"Who?" came the matron's reply. She raised a quizzical eyebrow and cocked her head slightly.

"Harry. Harry Potter?" Hermione began to get a feeling of dread in her stomach. After all, the spell did hit her Time-Turner.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about dear. The only Mr. Potter we have here is a certain James."

_Shit._

Hermione had gone back 20 years. She wasn't in 1995, but 1975. Two whole decades out of her time. She realized that with her Time-Turner smashed, she would not be able to somehow get back.

Then her mind wandered to Remus. He would be a boy of fifteen now, same as Harry's father. That opened doors to all sorts of possibilities…

"Not meaning to sound rude, but who are you dear?" Madam Pomfrey's voice brought her back to Earth with a sharp bump.

"Oh…I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

By 5pm, Hermione was sitting in the Headmaster's office, a cup of tea nestled between her hands and a pile of shopping bags at her feet. She had explained the situation to the Headmaster and he had agreed to help. After a very exhausting shopping trip, she had all of the supplies and uniform she needed for the coming year. Professor Dumbledore had requested she stay in Gryffindor and her current year, to avoid yet another, somewhat embarrassing, Sorting.

Hermione was upset that she would probably not see Harry and Ron again, and would only know them as her older self. But unfortunately, the damage was done and Hermione was stuck in the 70's

Dumbledore took the young witch to the Gryffindor Tower to deposit her new belongings and change into her uniform, then led her down to the Great Hall. By now the Hogwarts Express had arrived and the first lot of students were beginning to filter in. Dumbledore took Hermione to a young redhead deep in conversation with a friend.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Miss. Evans. Please meet Hermione Granger, recently transferred from Beauxbatons."

The redhead looked around and Hermione gasped.

It was Harry's mother.

Lily Evans smiled at the youngster before her, the "transferred student". Hermione smiled shakily and watched Lily as she listened to her Headmaster's instructions.

After Dumbledore had swept up to the Staff table, Hermione lowered herself to the bench. Other kids around the Gryffindor Table were now looking curiously at the new arrival and the newbie in question was turning redder by the second.

Lily was explaining the personalities of several people along the table, but Hermione wasn't listening.

A crash resonated from the Entrance Hall. Several Hufflepuffs came stumbling into the Hall, clutching their sides and wiping away tears. A few Ravenclaws followed and then a solitary Slytherin; his laughter dying as he caught the look on his housemates' faces.

"Ah" said Lily exasperatedly. "You can now meet the Marauders."

Four Gryffindor boys sprinted into the Hall. James Potter was leading; several neighbouring Hufflepuff girls swooning as he passed. Then came Sirius Black, unbelievably good looking if compared to the small boy next to him, whom Hermione recognised as Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione nearly fainted when the fourth caught up with his friends.

Remus. Lupin. Was. An. Absolute. GOD.

Hermione fell in love immediately.

Lily was unperturbed by the discomfort of her new friend. In fact, she was busied by getting James to let go of her and yelling that she would never go out with him even if her life depended on it.

Remus and Sirius shook their heads and laughed at James' expense ad Peter pointed rather rudely at Hermione

"Who's that?" he inquired.

Now Sirius, James and Remus were staring at Hermione. She felt herself turn red as Remus moved forwards to kiss her hand.

"My dear lady" he said. "I am Remus Lupin. And might you be?"

Hermione giggled at his impression of the 'Perfect Gentleman'.

"Her-Hermione G-Granger" she stuttered, amused at how soft his lips were against the hard bone of her knuckles. She found herself wondering how his lips would feel against her skin, her lips, her body...

The mood was ruined by Sirius brutally shoving Remus aside and seizing her hand.

"I'm Black, Sirius Black!" he said. Hermione giggled again: Harry's godfather had always been a fan of James Bond.

Harry's father took his turn and introduced himself and Peter, who was too shy to speak. Before James could say anymore however, Professor McGonagall dashed into the Great Hall, practically foaming at the mouth.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she bellowed at the two boys who were doubled over in silent laughter.

Hermione reckoned they probably weren't.

Remus took interest at his plate and Peter mumbled something about a friend and disappeared down the table. Lily and her friend looked smug that the two Marauders were getting some come-uppance.

The shouting match had alerted everyone in the Hall to the presence of the four boys (although only three of them were visible) and as soon as Professor McGonagall had beckoned to several students to lead in a dazed looking Professor Flitwick, boys and girls from all houses came flooding form their tables to greet the mischief makers.

It turned out the four boys had upturned a large vase onto the tiny Charms professor. Flitwick had been buried under a mass of broken china for nearly twenty minutes before all of the pottery had been removed from the pile, and the wizard extracted. The bad part was they had been aiming for Severus Snape, but had misjudged their push and it had ended up on top of the unfortunate teacher.

Hermione eyes bulged from her sockets when she spotted Snape sitting at the Slytherin Table. He looked lonely, and the only thing that had changed was that he had grown taller and his face shape had changed as he had grown older. The greasy hair and sallow complexion remained.

"Greasy git isn't he?" came Sirius' voice from nowhere. The crowds of students had dissipated and James and Sirius had returned to the table. Much to Lily's disgust, James had chosen to sit next to her. She kept her back to him and muttered 'stupid git' loud enough for James to hear.

"Yeah" Hermione replied, still staring at the boy. She was aware of Sirius' dirty expression as he observed Snape.

"He's Severus Snape, but feel free to call him Snivellus" Remus said from on her left. "They do anyway."

Hermione whipped her head round to look at him. His sandy blond hair fell into his deep blue eyes and a small smile formed at his lips. Hermione wished she could sweep his hair from his face; he looked absolutely adorable.

Remus covered her hand with his. The gap between their heads slowly began to close and Hermione could feel his mouth on hers already. She could taste his lips and feel his hands entangled themselves into her hair...

A wolf-whistle from Sirius and a throat-clearing from Dumbledore brought them back to their senses.

Hermione ground her teeth in frustration and heard her stomach growl. Dumbledore's few words passed her by and soon the food had appeared along the table. As she tucked in, she felt Remus' hand squeeze hers then let go. She sighed and closed her eyes. If she and Remus got together, it would be absolutely perfect.


	3. Turner

**Chapter 2:- Turner**

After the feast, Hermione followed the group up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady admitted them after James had said the password ('cheese and onion') and the familiar circular Common Room greeted their weary bodies. Lily had arrived before them as she had taken the first years up so she was lying across the couch in front of the fire.

Hermione excused herself and went upstairs to the dormitory, claiming she was too tired. When Lily offered to go with her, she declined, and left her new friends downstairs in bewilderment.

Hermione sat on her bed and removed the remains of the Time-Turner form underneath her pillow. It was a mass of sand grains and metal, with a few shards of glass attached. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized that with her Time- Turner broken, she no longer had a hope of getting back to 1995.

One tear became many, streaming down her face. Lily chose that moment to come up and in seeing her friend in such distress, rushed to her side.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the smashed Time-Turner in Hermione's hands.

Hermione took a deep breath and told the truth. She didn't expect Lily to believe her, and she wholly expected her to go running to the boys and tell them 'what a lunatic that Hermione Granger was'.

Instead, Lily pulled her into a massive hug. Hermione didn't understand why she would be believed. After all, it was a bit of a ludicrous story. Lily went running to the boys, not to say the newcomer was a nutter, but to tell them Hermione's story.

Hermione lay in her bed, sniffing, and awaited her friend's return.

It was morning by the time Hermione was aware of Lily being back. According to the clock, it was half past seven in the morning. Lily was lying on her side facing Hermione, her arm curving down and brushing her slippers. The other girls, Jennifer, Emma and Gabi were sleeping peacefully.

Hermione reckoned she must have dropped off before Lily came back up, and the redhead hadn't the heart to wake her. She smiled as the looked at Harry's mother, relishing in the thought that he really did have her eyes.

She thought about James: Harry really was a mirror image of him. She felt sad as she realized once again, that these wonderful people were all dead. The only ones that were alive were Sirius and Remus.

Then the thought of trying to change the future occurred to her and she smiled. Harry could have a life with his parents. Sirius wouldn't get cooped up in Azkaban because of Peter, as Peter wouldn't go to the Dark Side.

Hermione's plan seemed perfect, but she wouldn't say anything until it was really necessary. She thought that if it worked, the world would be perfect...

Hermione dragged herself out of bed at a quarter to eight and after getting ready, she woke the four other girls in the dormitory.

Once she had got them all out of bed, Hermione bounded down the stairs and into the Common Room. It contained only one person, and they were deeply absorbed in a Muggle novel in their hands, sandy hair falling forwards to hide their face.

Hermione cleared her throat, an unnecessary action as there was nothing to clear, and Remus looked up.

"Good morning!" he said brightly, stuffing his bookmark into the pages and dropping the hardback. "How did you sleep?"

"F-Fine thanks" was Hermione's answer. She knew then next question would be about her...problem and she didn't really want to discuss it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus said, only much quieter. Footstep from the girl's staircase suggested the girls were coming. Hermione only had a few second to reply.

"Scared" Hermione whispered. "Scare you would find me a lunatic." A tear threatened to escape her eye and she blinked it back defiantly.

Remus only had to shake his head for Hermione to understand. She grabbed his hand, squeezed it then let it go so fast, Remus wondered if it had actually happened.

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. Sirius and James had a sausage eating contest and James managed to disgust Lily even more by coughing up a lump of meat next to her bowl of cereal.

Remus stared down at his bacon, clearly lost in his own thoughts. He even missed Professor McGonagall's shouts of his name when she went along handing out the timetables.

"Oh, you'll be in all of Remus' lessons 'Mione." Lily compared her timetable to her friend's. "We're together in everything apart from Ancient Runes because I don't take it and Arithmancy. I take Divination instead." Lily grinned at Gabi who had smacked James hard upon the back of his head.

Hermione grinned to herself as she watched Remus look at his timetable, then hers, then back to his.

"It appears we take the same subjects 'Mione" he pointed out. "Bags I the seat next to you in those classes where Lily will not be hogging you." He indicated Lily's arm which was tucked through Hermione's.

Hermione couldn't help blushing. She felt her stomach do a somersault and swallowed down a laugh of joy as she thought of the upcoming classes.

**I know it's not as long as the other chapter, but hey, they don't all have to be novels do they?! Reviews please!**

**NorthShadow**


	4. Classes

**Chapter 3:-**Classes

Hermione tried to concentrate on her essay, but the person next to her was really distracting her. Not disrupting her as such, but she had needed to take off her jumper because the temperature had risen when he had sat next to her.

Remus seemed unperturbed by all of this and sat doing his work smiling to himself.

Hermione put down her quill and stretched her arms upwards. She caught the pink flush creeping up his pale cheeks as she slumped forwards again. She sighed and rested her head in her right hand so she was still facing Remus.

Remus undid his top shirt button and loosened his tie.

Hermione felt the temperature rise even more if possible.

Double Arithmancy seemed to last an eternity, so Hermione was distraught when she looked at the clock and saw she had 45 minutes left of the lesson. More like 45 years. Especially when she was sitting next to the hottest boy in Gryffindor.

Eventually, the lesson was over and Hermione walked out of the castle accompanied by the boys and Lily. It was a very muggy day, so cloaks and jumpers had been removed ad discarded. The Hogwarts grounds were a seas of white shirts mixed with the colours of the house ties.

James was yet again having another foolhardy attempt to impress Lily and ended up falling headfirst into the shallows of the lake. The Giant Squid drifted lazily over to say hello. James had to pull with all his might to get his leg out from all the tentacles.

Hermione giggled, but felt someone's gaze fall upon her. Not having to guess who it was she turned to face him. His deep blue eyes bored into her deep brown ones and the world faded away. Lily's shrieks of laughter and the angry shouts of a sopping James faded into white noise and Hermione heard her blood pumping in her ears. She felt Remus' hands slide around her back and for the second time, the gap between their heads began to close.

Hermione's eyes slowly shut and finally, after so much waiting, their lips met.

Remus' hand tangled into her hair and his arm pulled her closer. He gently broke the kiss for one second before going back, this time softly pushing his tongue against her lips until they parted.

Hermione put one hand behind his head, her fingers twirling his hair round and round. It felt soft to the touch, like his lips, barely a flutter of a butterfly's wings against her mouth. His tongue was barely there, sweeping ever so softly over her bottom lip. It was the perfect moment. A moment that made both forget where they were. It was just the two of them, together, forever...

"Bloody Sirius!" Remus yelled, dripping from head to foot as he shivered his way into the deserted Common Room. Hermione followed, having hastily put on her jumper and cloak to hide the fact that her shirt had gone see-though.

Whilst they were kissing, Sirius and James had crept up behind them and shoved them so hard, they toppled into the lake.

"I think we ought to go and change before we catch the death of cold" Hermione said knowingly. She pulled her cloak about her and trembled.

Remus nodded, sending water flying off the ends of his hair, and started towards the boys' staircase. Hermione watched his wet shirt retreat up the spiral staircase, and felt thankful in a way to Sirius for pushing him. The wet material stuck to his well toned body and Hermione couldn't help or stop the feelings rushing up her lower body…

**Mwahhahahaha! I've left you on a bit of a cliffie (or so my bezzie MCHama says). I hope you'll review this chapter, and soz for the delay! School and other stuff is in my way!**

**NorthShadow**


	5. Marauders

**Chapter 4:-** Marauders

Hermione lay on her bed smiling to herself. She could feel her lips tingling where Remus' mouth had covered those just minutes before. She closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel her damp hair caress the skin of her neck. She rolled over and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of the one person she wanted to hold and never let go…

Over the next few days, Hermione settled into the curriculum and her lessons. She also got used to sitting next to the hottest boy in Gryffindor (or in her opinion anyways). She began to enjoy her work and get used to the fact that she would have to write essays for James and Sirius and correct countless spelling mistakes for Peter.

The one thing she liked the most, aside from the lessons that she was with Remus, was the pranks that the four boys would pull on a daily basis.

Hermione always ate breakfast to the sound of Professor McGonagall shouting at one or more of the Marauders. One of the more recent tricks involved a Slytherin fourth year, a tub of custard and a dodgy ladder. The Entrance Hall looked as if there had been an indoor bout of sloppy yellow, sweet-smelling snow.

Then there was the time Remus, Peter, James and Sirius had followed a Hufflepuff first year to the bathroom where they had pounced and dragged the unfortunate girl into their scam. Afterwards, Professor McGonagall had gone off her rocker at the sight of so many talking frogs sitting in her bathtub.

This had earned the four boys a whole fortnight of detention, so the Common Room was very quiet from 7 o'clock onwards.

It was a Tuesday night; the second week of the quartet's excruciating punishments. Hermione was by herself by the fire: Lily and Gabi had retired up to bed, and Emma was ill in the Hospital Wing. The grandfather clock had struck 10 o'clock and the boys were still not back, so Hermione had reason to be worried.

The wind outside blew around the outside of the circular tower and Hermione found that it was an eerie sound, especially when mixed with the unusual silence of the nearly deserted Common Room. The young witch's only companion was a surly seventh year, who wasn't interested in the world around him.

Hermione put her quill down and stretched. She wondered what was taking the boys so long. Looking out of the window, she spotted in the corner of her eye a nearly whole round orb floating in the sky. This brought her to her senses.

For the whole time she had been with Remus and the boys and Lily, she had forgotten the one key thing: Remus was a werewolf. She had also forgotten that the Wolfsbane Potion was to be invented in 1979. Four years from the present time.

The clatter of the opening portrait brought her back and she turned away from the window to see the four Marauders come onto the tower. Sirius fumed up to bed without saying goodnight and James followed him. Peter mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a goodnight and hurried up after his friends. Remus mouthed "Flobberworm mucus" before brushing a soft kiss upon her lips and slowly retreating up the boys' staircase.

Hermione smiled to herself again, stretching back until her fingertips felt like they were going to burst. She thought and thought about her situation and realized, she liked it.

Getting up from her comfy spot, she retreated to bed where she would lie and think about Remus and how much her heart yearned for more than his kiss. She thought about the future-Remus and whether if, by some miracle, she got back to 1995, he would remember her and what they shared in their childhood, not in the intense relationship they had in 1993, the forbidden acts of love and passion unspoken because of the tabooness of the situation.

Once again, Hermione smiled to herself as she dropped to sleep, her deep brown eyes readying themselves for the 15 or 16 odd hours of staring at the one she loved the following day.

**I'm quite proud with how the end of this chapter turned out, but it's not my decision about that, it's yours! Please review!**

**NorthShadow**


	6. Quidditch

**Chapter 5:-** Quidditch

September moved into October and the Quidditch season began. James was now spending more and more time outside of the common room, and Hermione often went down to the pitch to watch. They only had six players though, and the Gryffindor Team were nearing their first match.

The next practice, a few days later, was the tryout for a new Chaser. Sirius had also joined the team the year previously and was hoping one of his remaining friends would try out to join him on the Chaser squad.

Hermione was sitting in the stand nearest the Keeper engaging in light conversation with Lily, Gabi, Emma and Peter. Remus was nowhere to be seen. She watched the group of wannabe Chasers walk out onto the pitch and stand in front of the captain to have their names taken down. The group ranged from terrified first-years who could probably barely ride their awful school broom, let alone catch the Quaffle _whilst_ riding it, to stout seventh-years carrying the latest racing brooms and looking as if all the Quaffles in all the world could bounce of their chests and into the goal hoops without them having to move.

Among them, clutching a broom that must have been very well concealed because Hermione didn't even know that he had it, was Remus Lupin.

He looked so incredibly handsome in an old sports kit and his house cloak, that Hermione felt her inner muscles tense with excitement.

During the next ten minutes, Hermione observed each person fly up and take five penalty shots. Remus was second to last to fly up, and when he took off, Hermione could see he was a natural.

Remus put penalty after penalty past the Gryffindor Keeper and flew his Comet Two-Forty back to the ground to raucous applause. The captain shook hands and patted him on the back with a glint in his eye, even when the last player performed a trick volley shot.

It was clear that Remus was to be the new player.

On his way out of the changing rooms, he was ambushed by his best friends.

"Welcome to the team Moony!" yelled James jovially, thumping the said werewolf on the back. Sirius whooped loudly, annoying some Ravenclaws sitting under a nearby tree. Hermione hung back; Remus hadn't noticed her.

Finally, James, Peter and Sirius walked ahead of Remus, lost in their own conversation. Remus hung back, until Hermione caught up with him.

"Congratulations" Hermione said, not looking up from her feet. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped. A pair of strong arms catching her around the waist and the thud of a broomstick on grass signalled that Remus had noticed her falling.

"Thanks, but are you avoiding me?" Remus tried to look into her eyes, but she was avoiding his gaze. "'Mione?" Now his eyes were pleading.

Hermione finally looked into his deep blue orbs, and found exactly what she was looking for. She smiled.

James looked back for Remus. All he could see were two people, mouths fused and arms entangled.

Hermione hated Quidditch practice. It would mean she was alone in the Common Room and only the company of Peter. The mass of homework that had built up was slowly depleting, and it was with a glad air that Hermione put down her quill, the ink still shining on her Muggle Studies essay (' What are the common Marker Pens Used For?').

James' History of Magic essay was now legible and Sirius' Potions essay now had no spelling errors Hermione had just spent a full hour correcting both and she wasn't about to help Peter, who couldn't understand why he hadn't got full marks on his D A D A essay.

She pointed out that Hunkypunks didn't exist and there was one letter wrong. Gathering up her belongings she got up and stretched, disappearing up to her dormitory to deposit her bag. Lily was lying on her bed, but she was ill and wasn't to be disturbed. Emma and Gabi were nowhere to be seen.

When she got back down to the Common Room, the boys had returned and Remus was sitting on the sofa by the fire, eyes closed and robes discarded. James made a joke.

"Ugh! Why do you _always_ have to show off that six pack Muscle Man? Some of us might have to be sick y'know!" Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius and James rolled on the floor pretending to vomit and Peter and Hermione groaned at the awfulness of the "joke".

Hermione exclaimed exactly what she thought about the joke and James looked really hurt for about a second before yelling at the top of his voice "Remus your girlfriend is being mean to me!"

If anyone had been in the Common Room at that time (aside from the boys and Hermione) they could have cut the tension with a knife. Hermione turned on her heel and ran up the girls' stairs, only to run into a sick looking Lily.

"You're going out?" was the only thing she could say before running to the toilet.

Hermione burst into violent tears and slammed herself into the dorm, flinging herself onto her bed and burying her head into her pillow.

**Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way…again…grumbles. Review!**

**NorthShadow**


	7. Truth

**Chapter 6:-**Truth

The fact that Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger were going out was now a universally known fact throughout the school. James was in disgrace with Remus; a secret relationship is supposed to stay secret! Hermione refused to talk to James and was avoiding Remus even more.

Sirius was the only one who bothered to talk to James, only as a communications device in between Hermione and James; if Hermione needed the marmalade at breakfast and it was next to James, Sirius would ask James for her.

Lily, Gabi and Emma were in awe of the newcomer. She hadn't even been at the school for a whole term and already she scored herself a bloke!

Peter just didn't talk.

Remus would often try to speak to her in class, but would either be told off by the teacher or given the cold shoulder by Hermione.

Hermione was more hurt than she let on. She had trusted James and was completely disgusted with him. She hated him for telling the entire school within the hour and she didn't even understand how he had found out. It could have been a coincidence, but then she remembered that she and Remus had kissed after the Tryouts and he had probably guessed.

It was with a heavy heart that Hermione headed down to the Common Room before breakfast, and her condition was made worse that ever when she spotted A) James, B) Remus lying on the couch by the fire, obviously going through the early stages of his transformation. Her anguish was made worse as she ran to him and realized that the Wolfsbane hadn't been invented yet. She stroked his head and kissed his cheek, support and explanations coming from all directions, even from James. Although everyone knew that Hermione was already aware of Remus' lycanthropy, they still went into auto pilot and nattered on about the situation. It was only when Hermione couldn't bear it anymore and ran crying back upstairs, that it hit home what they had said.

Hermione spent a lonely four days going in and out of lessons without Remus. She had been persuaded to come along to watch the Quidditch Practices again but it wasn't as fun watching the sweaty boys dart about on their brooms and James flexing his muscles in the cool evening air without Remus making vomit noises behind his back.

Remus came back on the Thursday and immediately asked Hermione to join him at Quidditch Practice. She giggled and said she would.

The next Practice was scheduled for the Saturday, so Hermione had plenty of time to get on top of her homework before then. She walked down to the Stadium by herself, the boys and the girls who were well having gone down beforehand.

She had a nasty moment when she ended up next to an unpleasant second year Gryffindor who not only addressed her breasts when he was speaking to her, but rudely asked her if she had "played with Remus' willy yet". She made haste to move and sat next to a fourth year with whom she engaged light conversation about trivial matters other than her sex life.

Remus was the first to fly up with the Quaffle and booted it to Sirius, who volleyed it through the goal hoop. He faked applause and started bowing to his "audience". The fourth year next to Hermione shouted "poser!"

Remus retrieved the Quaffle and team Practice began properly. James wove around the pitch and attempted to catch the Snitch, Sirius, Remus and the other Chaser belted the Quaffle around, scoring goal after goal and the Beaters smacked the Bludgers so hard that one crashed through the sand and Madam Hooch had a shouting match with the older of the two.

Sirius came and flew to his rescue, and engaged in a very heated argument with Professor McGonagall who had come to observe the Practice as well as Madam Hooch, who was insisting the Beater had done it on purpose because of an incident that had happened a while back.

Hermione was finding this all rather amusing and her slender frame shook as she attempted (unsuccessfully) to curb her giggles.

James, the Chaser that wasn't Remus and the remaining Beater had now joined the feud and were getting passionate and colourful with what they were saying.

Remus stayed by the goalposts and shook his head in exasperation.

After all of that, the training session was over and the disgruntled team members flew back to Earth and headed for the shower. The evening had turned to night and darkness had enveloped the ground, the grass moist beneath Hermione's feet as she headed to the changing room.

Sirius and James were in the final stages of getting dressed and Sirius jabbed his thumb in the direction of the showers to indicate Remus was still washing.

The changing room was warm yet smelled of boy and Hermione found the odour inviting, unpleasant and strange at the same time. She perched herself on the edge of a bench and waited for the water in the showers to stop running and for Remus to come out.

She was beginning to wonder whether Sirius and James were winding her up about Remus still being there, when the lycanthrope appeared from the showers, rubbing his hair with a towel and another secured around his muscular middle. His biceps were toned and his pecs stood out attractively, a six-pack visible as he breathed.

He took one look around the changing room, not noticing Hermione, and yelled "thanks for waiting guys!" to nobody in particular. He dropped his hair towel and was about to drop the one around his waist when he spotted Hermione's reflection. He spun round with a smile in time to see Hermione open her mouth to marvel at the sheer handsomeness of Remus' body before something overtook her body and she saw stars and toppled forwards as she fainted.

**I noticed the other half of this chapter and a few other parts of other chapters have been deleted so I will write them again and repost. Sorry guys! Here's the rest of Chapter 6. Review!**

**NorthShadow**


	8. Firsts

**Chapter 7:-**Firsts

Hermione opened her eyes and the fuzziness disappeared. She saw the canvas roof of the Gryffindor changing rooms and a very concerned Remus standing over her.

"'Mione? Are you OK?" He repeated the phrase over and over and Hermione was a little irritated. She managed to croak out something that sounded like a yes and sat up.

She didn't know what to tell him. Should she tell the truth and say it was because he was unbelievably sexy in nothing but a towel, or should she make something up?

"We should get you back to the school!" Remus seemed extremely worried, but then Hermione realized he probably thought she was ill with the bug going round Gryffindor.

Remus quickly dressed and pulled Hermione's arm over his shoulders. By then she was feeling perfectly fine again and resented the act of kindness. Unfortunately she did what Mrs. Weasley used to call a "Tonks" and tripped over thin air. Remus managed to catch her again and got slammed against the wall by the transferring weight.

Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of the one person she knew would always be there for her. In no time she had tipped his chin and taken his mouth.

A while later, the couple walked into the Common Room. James was the only one still up smirked as he saw them enter.

"Kissed and made up have we lovebirds?" he said. Remus threw a book at him.

Hermione snuggled up to her partner on the fireside sofa. She was drifting off to sleep and felt very comfortable.

Through the mist that was enveloping her, she heard James say goodnight and go up to bed, then she was lifted carefully up. Remus chose that moment to bump his knee on the coffee table in front of him and swear loudly.

Hermione woke up and giggled. Remus threw her over his shoulder and headed up to her dorm, the giggling heap over his shoulder smacking him on the back.

The dormitory was empty, being that Lily and Gabi were both ill in the hospital wing and Emma was still visiting. Remus flung his girlfriend down onto her four-poster and climbed atop of her, feeling her hands slide around his waist and back.

Capturing her mouth, Remus made short work of taking of his top layer of clothes. He quickly progressed to sitting them both up and pulling off Hermione's cloak, jumper and tie. When he started on her shirt, he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" was his question, but he knew it was rhetorical. Finally pulling off her shirt he took a second to contemplate the beauty in front of him before lowering her down and staring on her skirt.

Once that had been pulled clean from her body along with her tights, Remus broke the kiss again.

Hermione was only in her underwear. Her bra-clad chest heaved as she struggled to retain her rapid breathing and Remus could see a wet patch developing in an area he really wanted to explore…

Hermione lifted her hips and aided him in the act of removing her knickers and unhooked her bra. Now both garments were discarded, she helped Remus with getting his own offending underwear off.

A flash of doubt crossed Hermione's mind. She was completely naked, underneath the one guy she had been sleeping with twenty years in the future. That felt weird. She was no virgin, but it had been two years since...

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione's back arched and she felt his hands move up to her ribcage, caressing and pinching. She let out a quiet moan and her head fell back as he thrust roughly, quickening his pace..._

_Hermione sat outside his office, listening to the howling moans as he transformed. A tear fell down her cheek; why should she matter? She was just a lowly thirteen-year-old, a student McGonagall had put her foot down and forbidden the pair to see each other outside of lesson time. She was tailing the third year round as if she was Sirius and James in trouble... _

_The final act was intense; a nail-digging and teeth-biting act of true passion and love, both of them knowing that they would never be together again…_

_**End flashback**_

Hermione blinked back tears again and took a deep breath. Remus was looking at her and took her sigh as a signal.

He plunged in, making them both cry out and Hermione bucked wantonly.

Finally, after two months of sexual tension, after so much grief from James, they had done it. And they were doing it…again…twenty years in the past. An act that left both of them breathless Remus panting her name against the skin of her neck, her digging her nails into the flesh of his back, exploring the scars and cuts of thirteen years of monthly transformations.

They came together, him losing his sanity temporarily as the passion washed over him and left by his manhood, entering her quivering body. Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes, allowing the climax to steal her senses.

Remus collapsed on top of her and sighed deeply, breathing still uneven and ragged.

_It's just like I remember it to be._ Hermione thought to herself. _Gentle, yet intense._

_I wonder why she's not a virgin._ Remus pondered silently. _Ah, to hell with it. _

"Now we know" was all Remus said, but Hermione didn't need to reply. It was clear that they were both in love, and would probably never stop...

**I like this chapter a lot actually! There will be more...graphical sex scenes later on in the story, but you'll just have to be patient! **

**As always, I'll ask you to review!**

**NorthShadow**


	9. Afterwards

**Chapter 8:-**Afterwards

Hermione's muscles ached and she had a sharp pain emanating from between her legs. She opened on eye lazily and the light hit her full on in the face.

She sat up warily, spotting Jennifer and Emma lying sound asleep in bed. She didn't want to wake her and arouse suspicion, then spotted that her and Remus' clothing was strewn far and wide; Jennifer and Emma would certainly suspect something if they hadn't seen the pair asleep on Hermione's bed, and for the first time, Hermione was glad that Lily and Gabi were both ill.

Remus groaned slightly and opened his eyes. His soft gaze fell upon the person lying next to him and smiled.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" he said quietly, as to not wake the other girls. The other girls!

Hermione couldn't help giggling as Remus toppled out of bed and onto the floor. She stuffed her knuckles into her mouth and snorted loudly. Unfortunately, a bit too loudly.

"What's happening?" Jennifer said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She spotted who was lying on the floor and screamed

"Where's the Death Eater?" Emma mumbled groggily.

Remus was lying uncomfortably on his back, showing his privates to the world. He scrambled up and stood with his hands in front of it all, a giggling Hermione handing him his boxers, which she had found underneath the pillow.

For the second time, Hermione was glad that Lily and Gabi weren't there. Lilly would have had an enormous giggling fit about how-Remus-had-been-displaying-his-wee-willy-winkle.

Emma and Jennifer had been sworn to secrecy and then released from the dorm, giving Remus a knowing look as they disappeared out of the Common Room for breakfast.

"What did you do to her last night then Moony?" Sirius ginned at his best friend and inclined his head to the girls' staircase.

"Don't tell me you two-" James screwed up his face in disgust.

"They did what?" Poor Peter was clueless.

Remus sighed and nodded, but then was interrupted in his pep-talk to his fellow Marauders about not telling by Hermione coming down.

Immediately everyone in the Common Room turned to look at Remus Lupin's notorious girlfriend. Some of the other girls glared as Hermione walked over the Remus, and several boys were whooping.

Remus' arm snaked around her waist. His lips met hers and they became instantly oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring.

"I love you" he whispered when their lips parted. "I never want to let you go."

Hermione was about to respond when James yelled "LILY!" and everyone turned their eyes on them instead.

Lily and Gabi were back. Still a bit pale, but definitely well again. Lily shoved James aside and went straight to Hermione and Remus.

"I've been hearing things about sex 'Mione" she said as if she was being an informal Professor McGonagall. "What-"

Before she could say anything, Hermione grabbed Remus' hand and walked out of the tower.

During breakfast Professor McGonagall kept throwing odd glances at Hermione and Remus. Her face was stony and it seemed to turn from limestone to granite as Hermione fed a piece of toast to her lover.

During Transfiguration, Hermione ignored the whispers and stares of other Gryffindors and Lily's constantly annoying questions.

During Charms, Hermione ignored the whole class, having found out from other Gryffindors, talking openly about the events of last night between her and Remus.

Finally, during Ancient Runes, Hermione lost her temper. One annoying Slytherin, consequently named Severus Snape, was making remarks about whether they had done a hardcore porno session.

"SHUT UP!"

Snape blinked and the Runes teacher, Professor Babbling, dropped her chalk. "Miss Granger! I implore you to not shout out things like that in my classroom!" She picked up her chalk and turned back to the blackboard.

Remus, who was conveniently on the other side of the classroom, looked at his girlfriend. She was red in the face; steam practically coming from her ears and standing up in her seat.

"Well, well Granger" Snape said nastily. "I seem to have touched a nerve."

"I said shut up you slime ball!" Hermione shrieked, aiming her quill at Snape's pointed face.

By now the whole class was in a rather quiet uproar, and the teacher had finally had enough.

"Miss Granger! Sit down this instant and do _not_ throw dangerous objects! Mr. Snape, stop yelling insults at fellow students! Neither of you have the right to behave like this in my classroom." Professor Babbling was now as red as Hermione. Reluctantly, Hermione sat down and turned her eyes to her work.

The witch in question was in no spirit to obey the order and glared at Snape though lunch. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated him right now, and it was only going to get worse.

Remus discreetly slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek to calm her down. Snape saw and made a rude comment about having sex in public.

Hermione saw red and didn't care that everyone was craning their necks and wheeling about in their seats to see if it was true. She had finally, properly, lost her temper and wasn't in the mood. She took a deep breath.

"You think you can just walk all over people just because you're a Slytherin!" Hermione bellowed at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's just not true! You make fun of me and make snide comments just because I'm a Muggle-born and I happened to have got myself a partner! Well, at least _some_ of us can actually be bothered to find someone and don't just sit on their fat arses and stare at one person they're never going to ever go out with! And you know why? Because you're too cowardly and slimy to be liked Severus Snape! So go and sit alone in your dorm like the friendless git you are and do what you do every single night!" Hermione paused to take a breath "Y'know, masturbate about Lily! (Lily gasped and covered her mouth) 'Cause you know full well she'll never go out with you; she's too smitten with James to care about you anymore!"

This time Hermione knew she'd gone too far.

**I'll leave you on a kinda cliffie here! Did you like the chapter? If so then press the little blue button. coughREVIEWcough. **

**NorthShadow**


	10. Loner

**Chapter 9:-**Loner

Lily's facial expression would always haunt Hermione for years to come. Lily fled from the table and ran up the marble staircase. James stared at her receding back, then at Hermione, his mouth so large he could have caught flies with it. Sirius was in a similar disposition and Peter dropped his fork.

There was one person Hermione just couldn't look at.

Remus.

He looked absolutely gobsmacked and wouldn't stop staring at her.

The whole hall had gone silent. Then a voice piped up from the Hufflepuff table. "What a bitch!" it exclaimed

Hermione couldn't stand it. She got up from the table and ran out of the hall, leaving a shocked High Table and boyfriend in her wake.

The first thing Hermione saw when she entered Gryffindor Tower was Lily's face. It was blotched and her eyes were bloodshot. She hadn't seen the newcomer to the tower and only looked up when she heard a sob.

"_You!_" Lily yelled, pointing a finger at her former best friend.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. Her head sagged forwards and her shoulders shook with sobs.

"You...you...you BITCH!" Lily ran forwards and began to claw at Hermione's face, her hair, anything she could grab and pull. Lily was uncontrollably sobbing and it was only the arrival of the Marauders that stopped her killing her dormitory companion. With one last look at the people surrounding her, Lily broke into a fresh wave of tears, and completely ignoring James' comforting arms, ran up the girls' stairs and shut herself in her dormitory.

It took James two seconds before he started on Hermione.

"What the HELL did you think you were saying?!" he kept yelling.

Sirius shook his head and said he wasn't taking sides. Peter said Snape was really being mean to her, but she didn't have to yell at him like that.

James slammed himself into the fifth years' dorm, and Sirius apologetically followed him. Peter didn't bother to hide his amazement as he stumbled after his friends.

Only Remus was left. He looked at his girlfriend and turned away. Hermione thought she could see tears on his face and her suspicions were confirmed as he let himself out of the tower; she distinctly heard a sob as the portrait closed behind him.

The next day, Hermione was followed with insults and whispers the moment she left Gryffindor Tower. She was alone; no-one was bothering to talk to her. The Marauders were in total shock from yesterday's outburst and Gabi, Emma and Jennifer were sticking by Lily. Lily refused to even look at her and wouldn't even associate with her.

Hermione became lonely in lessons. All of the subjects that she sat next to Lily for, she found herself in an empty seat. The first day of cold-shouldering she had Potions, Charms and Ancient Runes. Remus was absent as it was full moon, therefore he was too weak to be in class. She wanted to take work for him; he wouldn't be bored in the Hospital Wing, but Lily or one of the boys beat her to it; even in Ancient Runes, Peter offered before she had even put up her hand to ask.

The final lesson of the day was Transfiguration. Hermione was already in a foul and fragile mood as she had spent a lonely study period behind booed at in the Library. It was with a heavy heart that she sat down at her desk, Lily's vacated seat imposing a cold emptiness upon the area around her.

Lily was now sitting with Emma and Gabi a few desks in front. She caught Hermione' eyes and gave her a filthy look. Hermione looked away.

At that moment Professor McGonagall swept into the room, Snape and a few Slytherin mates bringing up the rear. Snape gave Hermione a nasty look as he passed.

"Now class, I would like you to make notes from page 238, then take a mop and try to transfigure it into a wind sock and pole. Understood?" McGonagall addressed the class with her usual no-nonsense tone and indicated a pile of mops in the corner of the classroom. The class nodded mutely, then set to work pulling out quills and parchment and textbooks.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word, after the class is gone?" said a quiet voice, so quiet, that only she could hear. McGonagall was suddenly her desk, and looking into the deputy head's face, she knew she wasn't going to get yelled at. She nodded and McGonagall returned to the front of the class, where she rushed over to a Slytherin who had managed to turn his mop into a panther.

After a rather unproductive lesson (everyone had groaned, yawned, or yelled "fucking know-it-all" when Hermione had been the only one to successfully transfigure her mop) the class was dismissed, and Hermione obediently walked up to McGonagall.

"Now Miss Granger" McGonagall said, kindly. "What's going on?"

Hermione proceeded to tell the head of Gryffindor everything from when she first arrived at Hogwarts and how, to what had gone on between Lily and herself in the Common Room after they had both left the Great Hall.

The teacher didn't even make a sound when Hermione said she and Remus had had sex.

In fact she did exactly the opposite of what Hermione expected her to do.

She smiled.

"Ah, the joys of young love" McGonagall said merrily. She smiled even wider. "I think you'll find this feud will pass. There's nothing to worry about. I think you should just take it in your stride and take a long, hot bath. On your way out, could you ask Miss Evan and Mr. Snape to come in please?" Hermione realised that Lily and Snape were going to tell their sides of the story and hoped that none of them would turn it all against her. This thought followed her all the way out of the classroom, past Lily and Snape (she could have sworn Lily _smiled_ at her, not smirked) and back to the seventh floor.

Lily broke the ice next morning, and resumed her seat next to her friend in lessons. The next two days passed in a blur and Professor Dumbledore had called her to his office to discuss what was going to happen in less than three months, when most students returned home for Christmas.

She was so engrossed in what Dumbledore had said, that she didn't realise that Remus would now be back from the Shrieking Shack. She hurtled down three floors and raced along the fourth floor corridors until she skidded to a halt in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked aghast at such and abrupt entrance, but on the contrary, the person who filled one of the many beds didn't seem to care. His grin was wider than the nurse could ever remember it to be and she watched as they kissed passionately.

Hermione felt whole again. She had friends once again, she was back on speaking terms with her best friend and she was in the arms of the one she loved. She couldn't be happier...

**Wow! Three chapters (it could be more y'know) in one day! This is going to end up in more reviews (hint hint)! I also wish to thank everyone who has subscribed and/or favourited this story; it means a lot!**

**I need these reviews people!**

**NorthShadow**


	11. Win

**Chapter 10:-**Win

**(A/N. I would just like to say, to abate any confusion that the Gryffindor goalpost is the goalposts where the Gryffindor Keeper is guarding (in my opinion and context in this story anyway :P Enjoy!))**

Alas, Hermione and Remus had no time to spend together. Remus was now nearly always at Quidditch practice with James and Sirius, so she found herself writing a lot more essays than she should be. There was now just one day to go before the match and tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin was running high. More than one fight a day broke out between the two rival houses, and Madam Pomfrey had an awful job removing barnacles from a Gryffindor fourth year's bottom.

The night before the match, Remus, Sirius and James were sitting by the fire in the Common Room. The girls had left them behind and gone to bed; you could cut the nerves and slice them for bacon.

The day of the match dawned and the seven Gryffindor players walked into the Great Hall, cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, boos from the Slytherins.

Sirius, for the first time in Hermione's eyes, looked pale and clammy with nerves and Remus wasn't opening his mouth as if he was scared he might throw up. James, however, was as cheery as ever; putting his arm round Lily, even when she slapped him hard across the face and threatened to tip scalding tea in his lap.

Hermione agreed that he was being a total arse.

The time came too soon for the players to head out to the changing rooms and get ready. Remus and Hermione shared one last kiss before he headed away with his two best friends. She couldn't help thinking that Harry looked remarkably like James when he and Ron walked down to the pitch...

The school flooded out, more than three quarters cheering on Gryffindor. Hermione tucked her arm through Lily's and they hurried off to the Gryffindor stand.

The stadium was packed to bursting point with all of the loud spectators. Hermione swore she heard the wood groan as she stood at the front of the stands, nearest the Slytherin goalposts. The Keeper circled the hoops; he was a muscled sixth year called Maximilian Adams, and half of Gryffindor House, boy or girl, was madly in love with him.

The Chasers, Sirius, Remus and fourth year Luke Bingleby, flew twice around the pitch, scarlet robes billowing behind them. Hermione felt her womanhood pulse as she watched Remus streak through the air in his Quidditch Robes.

"Look, look! It's _Ben_!" Gabi hollered as if Ben was the most famous person in the entire world. The Ben in question was one of the Slytherin Beaters, also fairly muscly. Girls across the school, even in Gryffindor, wouldn't stop talking about how unbelievably fit he was.

Hermione couldn't blame them.

Madam Hooch, who looked remarkably the same as she did in the 90's, blew her whistle, and fourteen players stopped in formation in the air. James joined the Slytherin Seeker high above the rest of the players. Remus and Sirius peered down to the referee on the ground and Remus caught Sirius' eye. Sirius winked.

"The Bludgers are up, and there goes the Golden Snitch! For those new to Quidditch, or for those who just need a reminder, the Seeker who manages to catch the Snitch wins an extra 150 points for their team and end the game!" The commentator sounded a lot like Lee Jordan.

"The Quaffle is thrown upwards and the game begins with Remus Lupin snatching it for Gryffindor..."

It was one of the best Quidditch matches Hermione had ever seen. Sirius and Remus scored so many times, she lost count and James caught the Snitch within twenty minutes. The score finished at 120-50 to Gryffindor. The team were positively crying, although Hermione felt like joining in as now Gryffindor was from third to first in the House Championships.

Remus swept Hermione up in his arms and kissed her soundly the moment the team arrived through the portrait hole. They were left alone by most people, apart from Sirius who didn't seem to grasp the concept of "lovers need time alone".

Awhile later, the Common Room was empty and the pair who were left behind discarded their clothing in record time and made love passioatlry by the fire, firelight dancing on sweaty skin as she screamed his name over and over as she climaxed over and over, him riding each one out.

Yes, it really was the best Quidditch match Hermione had ever seen.

**I like this chapter. It took a bit of persuading my brain to work, but here it is! Review people, review!**

**NorthShadow **

**P.S- Emm C Hama, where are your reviews?!!**


	12. Halloween

**Chapter 11:-**Halloween

Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin meant that Gryffindor was now higher than their rival house, but it meant their next match was against Ravenclaw, a tough team, even if they didn't have James as Seeker.

The match came and went, Gryffindor won very narrowly, just two points between the two houses. It had been a muddy match (Hermione only remembered a worse one; the time in third year Gryffindor had played Hufflepuff in a violent storm) and November was definitely on the way. There was only one milestone to pass however; Halloween.

Every year Hogwarts had a massive Halloween Ball. Hermione dreaded the event because it reminded her so much of the night that followed, the wild night of intense sex between her and Professor Lupin. The last Ball, 1994 to be precise (Hermione shook her head in confusion at this, after all, it was 19 years into the future), she had severely avoided by claiming she was very sick and forcing herself to vomit. She hadn't counted on Madam Pomfrey finding out and forcibly dragging her down to the elaborately decorated Great Hall, where she explained loudly to Dumbledore that Hermione suffered form severe bulimia. The results of several Slytherins, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle included, overhearing meant that Hermione was laughed at mercilessly for over a month before it got boring and they went back to teasing Harry.

"You OK?" came Lily's voice from far away.

"Yeah" Hermione replied. She must have been so deep in thought that she hadn't been contributing to the conversation she started. She stared down at her Shepherds Pie and decided she wasn't hungry. It could have been her memories or it could have been that there were bewitched plastic beetles crawling through her plate and along the tables. At least, she _thought_ they were bewitched plastic...

"I'm slightly suspicious if them too" said Remus quietly. He watched his girlfriend pick one up and examine in at close quarters. "Kinda puts you off lunch doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm" agreed Hermione who, even though she was nearly sure they were plastic, had found the beetles made her feel slightly queasy. The queasiness could well have been the feeling she got every holiday that she and Professor Lupin had been together in the night...

After lunch, the group of Gryffindors headed off to Potions, where the dungeons were starting to get icy. During the whole lesson Snape threw Hermione and Remus dirtily glances and made rude gestures.

The warmth of the entrance Hall greeted their cold cheeks. Remus put his arm round Hermione and Lily even permitted James to follow suit. It wasn't until they walked past the open doors of the Great Hall and Jennifer exclaimed that the pumpkins were "fablicious" (Sirius grimaced at the word) that Hermione felt a surge of panic at the re-realisation that today was October the 31st. The day of the dreaded Ball.

Hermione sat and quivered in her bed whilst Gabi, Jennifer, Emma and Lily pranced about selecting outfits. Only Hermione felt sad and panicky; she guessed who she was going with, but once again, she reminded herself that she had known him from 1993 onwards. She shook her head again as the confusion of her situation washed over her.

"'Mione, haven't you got an outfit for tonight? I can lend you one!" Lily was standing in front of her trunk, robes tossed aside and only dressed in her powder-blue underwear. She was shivered, but if that was from nerves or cold, Hermione did not know.

"No, no, I have an outfit, don't worry" Hermione said. Her voice seemed to be cracking, although she didn't know why. She stood up and went to her own trunk, pulling out clothes in a bid to stop Lily staring at her, but it didn't work.

"Give me a minute?" she pleaded to the three other girls who promptly pulled on dressing gowns and slippers and left the room.

"Lily-" Hermione began, but her best friend was at her side in an instant.

"It's about your relationship with future-Remus isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and listened to Lily's words of comfort and reassurance. She felt a bit better and actually enjoyed finding her floaty dress robes and twirling to admiring "ooo's" and "aaaa's".

Lily had taken one of James' millions of "Wangoballwimme's" and allowed him to rake her hand as she jumped the last few steps of the girls' staircase. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for the girls to accompany them down.

Hermione gazed over the balcony at the boys, who thankfully couldn't see her lurking there. Peter looked extremely handsome in his dress robes, even for a squat boy who was, to be frank, rather plain. Next to him was Sirius, in womanizer mode. Hermione had to admit he was strikingly good-looking, dress robed or not.

Remus was by far the best looking there in Hermione's opinion. No, he wasn't good-looking. He was absolutely_ gorgeous._ He wore a tuxedo that gave off a hint of James Bond and hand one hand casually stuffed in his pocket the other resting against the archway.

Hermione wanted to rip that tuxedo off him and devour him, right there and then...

_Whoa girl_ she thought, addressing herself how she would a horse. _One step at a time eh?_

With a deep breath, Hermione followed Jennifer, Gabi and Emma down the staircase...

**I like ****cliff-hangers!**

**Hopefully you'll have loved this chapter so much that you will review. Your eyelids are drooping as I wave this watch pointlessly before your face, Now...REVIEW!! **Pretty please?

**NorthShadow**


	13. Ball

**Chapter 12:-**Ball

The Great Hall was elaborately decorated with numerous pumpkins, strings of skeletons and live bats fluttered down from the enchanted ceiling. The night sky was full of starts and the nearly full moon was shining down upon Hermione and Remus as they walked into the festivities, arm in arm.

The four house tables had been replaced by over one hundred smaller tables to seat about six people. In the center of each table there was a decorated candelabrum, thorns twisting around the arms of the silver candleholders. The flickering light gave an air of cosiness, as the fires around the Hall had been lit as well, but the torches had been extinguished.

At the far end of the hall, where the High Table usually stood, there was a podium, on which stood a drum kit, several guitars and a keyboard. Hermione knew the Weird Sisters hadn't formed yet; most of them had only been born the year beforehand, so she didn't know who might be playing. She only knew they were a rock band.

Hermione felt totally at home as she sat in between Sirius and Remus, watching James fling Lily around the dance floor. The band was surprisingly like The Weird Sisters and Hermione found herself tapping her feet and clapping along with the rest of the clan. Dumbledore sat with his long fingers together, eyes raised thoughtfully to the starlit ceiling and his robes of shimmering periwinkle glittering in the soft candlelight. McGonagall sat next to him, her tartan clad arm casually slung across his shoulders.

Hermione couldn't help wondering whether they were a couple.

Lily staggered back from the dance floor. Collapsing into the seat next to Sirius she grabbed her bottle of cold pumpkin juice and took a long gulp, her dance partner appearing with one of his sexiest smiles plastered across his face.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" James outstretched his hand and sunk down in a half bow. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Can't you ever keep to one girl?" he said, picking up Hermione's limp hands and jerking her to her feet. They walked briskly onto the dance floor leaving James still with his arm out, unmoving. Sirius roared with laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes again as they heard James threaten Sirius with a cocktail stick and Lily slapped on the back of his head. Gabi had returned and they heard a yelp as one of the boys got smacked in the balls.

"Immature bastards" Remus muttered and Hermione giggled in agreement.

A slow dance had started and Sirius hobbled onto the dance floor with one of the girls, Peter walking slightly nervously with another, and James strolling confidently with Lily. Remus shuffled a little further into the crowd with Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

For the next few minutes everyone on the floor revolved and swayed on the spot, murmuring love and other thoughts into each other's ears. Remus held Hermione in a soft kiss for about a minute without breathing and Hermione felt breathless, as the song ended and their kiss was broken. They linked hands and walked back to their table, Sirius and Peter smiling at something in the distance.

Remus opened his mouth, probably to ask where James was, but Sirius nodded in the direction they were smiling. Hermione turned her head as Remus' mouth dropped open.

James Potter and Lily Evans were snogging.

Hermione grinned. It all suddenly fitted into place.

For the past week Lily had been blushing whenever James asked her a question. Hermione had assumed it was because the questions had a sexual nature, but now she was certain it was because Lily fancied James. And her deep suspicions were right.

Hermione grinned inwardly once again.

The evening had finally come to a close and the students wearily made their way back to their dorms. Remus and Hermione were two of the last out, with Professor McGonagall bringing up the rear.

Hermione's feet were sore from dancing and her legs felt heavy, as if they were made of lead. She clutched Remus' hand tightly and felt him squeeze hers back. A moment later his hand slipped from her grasp and it slid around her waist.

They enjoyed this secret and intimate feeling known not even to the beady eyes of McGonagall behind them for only a few minutes. The portrait of the Fat Lady had suddenly appeared from nowhere and swung forwards to admit them. Remus' hand was suddenly gone and Hermione felt suddenly alone.

Hermione felt someone put their hand though hers and give it a clammy squeeze before a rasp in her ear brought her to her senses.

"Hermione help-"

A moment later, the hand slipped from her grasp and there was a thud of a body on the floor.

**Sorry for the gap in updates, coursework for my GCSEs got in the way!**

**NorthShadow**


	14. Hospital

**Chapter 13:-**Hospital

Hermione quivered as she sat at Remus' bedside. The boy in question was lying stock still, his face matching the white of the bed sheets. His hand was clammy as his girlfriend clutched it; there was no response as she squeezed it.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of the corridor and hurried over to the only occupied bed. She took one look at the forlorn girl sitting beside the milky white boy ad banished the poor witch from the Hospital Wing.

Hermione couldn't stand not being able to know what was wrong with her boyfriend and got out of bed, careful not to wake the others. She tiptoed from the dorm and headed down to the Common Room where she extracted James' Cloak from underneath the boy in question.

She didn't like having to sneak out of the tower, but she realised she had to if she was ever to know. The corridors were silent and shadows spilled up the walls, making Hermione shiver with unease. She could hear the faint howling from the Forest and quickened her pace, realising how different the school looked at night.

The Hospital Wing was warmer than the corridor outside, and Hermione allowed herself a few seconds to relish in the sudden change of temperature, before getting on with the task in hand; finding out the problem with Remus.

The man himself was lying staring up at the ceiling, jumping slightly when he heard Hermione approach. He looked a little apprehensive until his tired blue eyes focused and recognised the one standing in front of him. His pale face broke out into a broad yet sleepy smile.

"Hey" he whispered, taking her hand. "You shouldn't be out of bed y'know."

"Sod that" Hermione replied quietly. "I wanted to find out what was wrong with you." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and moved down the bed to his chart. "What does this say?"

Remus shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey says that she thinks I have that bug and what with my condition and all, it was too much for my blood sugar levels." He nuzzled his girlfriend's arm and pulled her towards him, leaning in for a kiss.

Hermione had been caught by an unsuspecting Madam Pomfrey bringing in a sick student form Hufflepuff (Hermione was glad that it wasn't just Gryffindor that was suffering from the bug) and was forcibly ejected from the ward and escorted back to Gryffindor Tower with the promise that if she wasn't caught again, then there would be no word of this.

The young witch was careful to put the Cloak back where she found it (having hurriedly stuffed it up her robes when the Matron came in), and James didn't even stir when she lifted his head to place it back; he had been using it as a pillow before she had taken it. No doubt he was dead to the world after a night of tomfoolery around the castle, so Hermione decided against waking him and arousing his suspicion about her own reason for being awake. She made sure his head was comfy before tiptoeing back up to the dormitory and taking off her dressing gown and slippers, slipping between the sheets.

Hermione lay in bed warming pans having been in it just before she had arrived back, her mind at rest with the diagnosis. It was just a bug so it would pass. Wouldn't it?

**Cliff-hanger! Review please and I'll do my best with the next chapter!**

**NorthShadow**


	15. Illness

Chapter 14:- Illness

**Chapter 14:-** Illness

It wouldn't.

Hermione spent day after day with Remus in the Hospital Wing and although his condition was stable, it was not improving. He was sickly white and often had bursts of nausea; his face turning green and over salivation.

It wasn't until three days after he had been admitted to the ward, that Remus began to show some serious symptoms. He looked incredibly sick and the contents of his stomach were often decorating the floor and his bed sheets. There was one explanation for it: a transformation was approaching.

Sure enough, a full moon was showing signs of poking out. Remus was sitting up in bed, preparing to be escorted from the castle and Hermione, Lily and the remaining Marauders were heading towards the door. They had just reached the corridor when there was a howl and a piercing scream. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily began to run away from the Hospital with shouts of "get Dumbledore!" and "oh my fucking god!" Hermione was paying no attention to the chaos; she was running as fast as she could back to the Hospital Wing.

"Come back!" Lily screamed. "Are you bloody crazy?!" She considered running in after her friend, but James was pulling her back, his own shouts lost in the hoo-ha of the situation.

Hermione ignored her friends and bolted back into the hospital. Her blood ran cold.

Madam Pomfrey was screaming, deep pleading screams, a dark shadow of a werewolf towering over her, jowls aquiver and deep growls emitting from its throat. Saliva hung in strands from its pointed teeth and it was preparing to bite.

The full moon bathed the ward in white light and Hermione watched the shadows move as Remus lashed forwards, biting not the petrified nurse, but the end of hid bedstead; cold, white-painted iron entering his mouth instead of warm, unpainted flesh. He growled viciously and glanced around, his lupine eyes sweeping the ward and setting on the shivering form of Hermione.

It took a few seconds, precious seconds, for the situation to register in Hermione's numb brain. As she was preparing her muscles to run away, it was too late; Remus had bounded up to her and grabbed her throat, forcing her into the wall behind her and squeezing her windpipe.

"NO!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, stepping cautiously towards the grappling figures, stopping in her tracks as the werewolf took a second to growl menacingly in her general direction.

Hermione tried to twist away from her boyfriend's alter ego, but his grip on her neck was too tight. His claws were digging into her skin, nearly nicking the flesh that covered the vessel running up the side of her neck; if it was punctured, she would bleed to death within minutes.

"Remus please" she managed to choke, pulling at his clawed fingers in desperation. "Please."

It was no use. The werewolf had forced Remus to forget that he was actually human, that he was in love with the girl he was attempting to kill. All he cared about now was killing the life form in front of him, and he was going to stop at nothing whatsoever.

Hermione's vision began to fade. Her lungs were screaming out, in need of oxygen. She stopped wriggling, her oxygen deprived movements no match to the werewolf's strength. The last thing she was aware of was somebody bursting in, yelling in a familiar voice and the grip on her windpipe lessening and being released. The rest was lost as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

There was a warm, soft, squishy thing underneath her incredibly sore head, and someone or something was holding her hand. Hermione eased her eyes open and they tried to focus.

Above her head was a dimmed lamp, and next to her was a softly glowing candle. Her clothing adorned a chair and Lily's concerned face was hovering next to the bed.

"Oh, you're all right!" Lily exclaimed the moment she saw that Hermione was conscious. She attempted to fling her arms around her best friend, but this wasn't easy, seeing as the girl in question was lying in bed.

"Miss Evans, I think it best to leave the child alone for the time being. After all, she has just been attacked by a werewolf." The familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore drifted over from Hermione's other side and she turned her painful head to look at him. He was wearing emerald robes and his usual half-moon spectacles; electric blue eyes glittering, concerned, behind them.

Lily took one last look at her friend and with tears of relief streaming down her face; she left the hospital, no doubt to tell the boys of her condition.

Dumbledore sat down at the end of the bed and perused Hermione through his spectacles. "Well?" he asked, fixing her with a stare.

Hermione frowned. "Well what sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Have you not been wondering about your predicament?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She had been so immersed in her school life here in 1975, that she had forgotten she was supposed to be twenty years into the future. She shook her head slowly.

"In that case" Dumbledore said wistfully. "I think I may have figured out a solution..."

**Sorry it's so late, but the entirety of my exams and writers block got in the way and I was at a loose end. Anyway, I hope you will review. NorthShadow**


	16. Presents

**Chapter 15:-** Presents

Hermione was in shock. Had Dumbledore actually come up with a solution to get her back to her own time? How long had she been gone? Would the others know? She wondered if the future-Remus would know her-

Remus.

What about him?

"Miss Granger?"

She'd forgotten about Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," she said, raising her absent gaze to his kind face. "You said you had a solution for my...predicament."

Dumbledore scratched his long crooked nose and nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed I do Miss Granger. But the time is not right to tell you. Unfortunately you must wait, but you will know when to see me. It won't be in pleasant circumstances however and I implore you to be strong and prepared for what lies ahead." He stood up from the bed as Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Goodnight Miss Granger and sleep well." He strode from the ward and the doors swung shut behind him.

In times to come, Hermione would lie in her bed at home and wonder why she wasn't worried at that moment in time, but the need for sleep was overpowering her and she allowed the matron to administer some "Sleep Tight" potion before drawing the curtains around the bed and letting the teenager fall into a deep sleep.

Bonfire Night came and went and the Christmas holidays inched nearer. In early December Professor McGonagall came down the Gryffindor Table with a list of students wanting to stay during the holidays. Hermione put her name down immediately. It was no use in leaving; she didn't have anyone to go home to.

Remus put his name down as well and so did Sirius and Lily. Hermione was pleased that Peter didn't; she didn't really like him and he never really made conversation.

Hermione didn't have time to fret. The final Quidditch match of the year was coming up and the boys were spending all their time on the pitch, darting around with robes flapping left right and centre and Bludgers flying everywhere. She could no longer come to practice to watch Remus play so she was forced to sit in Peter's company, something which she certainly did not enjoy.

The evening before the match came around and the Marauders sat together in the Common Room, avoiding doing their homework: despite the fact that they were in Gryffindor and McGonagall wanted them to win as much as any of the students did, that didn't stop her giving then a huge pile of homework in Transfiguration earlier in the week.

"I'm going up to bed," Remus announced. "Want to have my strength for tomorrow. Night lady and gentlemen." He waved at his friends, kissed Hermione on the forehead and ascended the spiral staircase to the boys dorms, James frowning after him: he had been midway through writing his introduction for his essay.

Hermione excused herself soon after and walked to her dormitory. There was nobody in there so she took the opportunity to undress silently, put on her dressing gown and creep across to the boys dorms. Knocking softly on the door of Remus' dormitory, she was pleased to find him in there alone also.

They embraced as snow began to fall outside, drifting slowly past the window. Remus kissed her softly before crossing to his trunk and pulling out a small parcel. He handed it to her with a smile, leaning against a bedpost.

Hermione looked at him inquisitively, but decided to open it, the blue ribbon sliding to the floor, the lilac tissue paper delicately floating to the top of James' trunk as she unwrapped a small box. Her curiosity piqued, she carefully peeled off the tape and opened the box, gasping.

Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a Gryffindor lion pendant, little rubies as glittering eyes and clouded precious stones representing the flames, the name and the tail. It must have cost a fortune. She allowed it to sit in her palm, sparkling in the candlelight of the dormitory.

"Consider it an early Christmas present," Remus said softly. He helped her put the necklace on and was abruptly pushed backwards as she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "You like it then?"

"I love it!" Hermione felt tears slide down her face, and she kissed him over and over, every inch of his face, determined to show her gratitude.

"Stay here with me," Remus whispered, which was clearly code for 'stay with me and let's make passionate love all night,' which they then did.

Afterwards, Hermione nuzzled his neck, not wanting to get out of bed and go back to her own dormitory.

"Merry early Christmas," Remus murmured.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," Hermione sighed. And indeed it was: spending the night with the one she loved more than anything really was her dream.

The next day dawned bright and early. Remus and Hermione shared a knowing smile at the breakfast table but nobody was any the wiser. When it came to the teams walking out – the match was to be against Slytherin – everyone cheered loudly for the Gryffindors and Sirius raised his hands Rocky-style.

Once again, the school flooded out into he freezing grounds. There was a layer of powdery snow on the ground, and the Gryffindors had seen Hagrid learning he pitch from the windows of Gryffindor Tower that morning. The wind whistled around their heads and turned their noses pink, but nobody cared: they were all excited about the upcoming match.

When the teams flew out onto the pitch Hermione shouted herself hoarse.

The Quaffle went up and Slytherin took early possession, but Sirius soon tackled the witch spectacularly and shot it straight at Remus who caught it neatly and shot off towards the goalposts. Andrew Carraway, the Slytherin Keeper, made a poor dive and the Quaffle sailed past his head and into he centre hoop, the bell signifying a goal for Gryffindor. Everyone in the crowd who wasn't a Slytherin screamed with happiness as it took less than a minute for Gryffindor to score again, courtesy of Sirius.

James was circling the game, searching for the Snitch. He rolled over in mid-air to avoid a Buldger – one of the Gryffindor Beaters came chasing after it – and in the split second that it took for him to regain his balance on top, he seemed to see something and streaked off towards the ground.

"Wronski Feint," Hermione muttered under her breath: She remembered seeing it at the Quidditch World Cup and cringed inwardly as she remembered the number of times Krum had forced Lynch to crash into the ground.

Sure enough, James pulled up out of his dive just in time, leaving the Slytherin Seeker to crash headfirst into he pitch, Madam Hooch blowing her whistle, awarding a penalty to Slytherin and helping the poor by up from the ground.

Slytherin managed to score and this elicited many boos from the Gryffindors, but as play resumed Gryffindor began to show their strength. James was avoiding the Slytherin Seeker like the plague whilst keeping an eye on him.

Slytherin scored again, bringing the score seventy-thirty to Gryffindor. Lily muttered to Hermione that James had better catch the Snitch or Slytherin might end up winning. Hermione, watching Remus put another goal past the Slytherin Keeper, frowned doubtfully, clapping.

The score was one hundred and ten-sixty to Gryffindor by the time the Snitch made a real appearance. Unfortunately it was the Slytherin Seeker who saw it first, streaking to the ground, arm outstretched, a look of glee on his face. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, James had spotted it a split second after and was coming in from the other direction.

Remus was midway through executing a volley shot when he saw his friend streak by him and threw the Quaffle short of the goalposts as he turned to watch. Everyone on the pitch was looking down at James as she shoved the Slytherin Seeker aside, kicked his arm away as he overtook and swopped back up, his arm in the air and a triumphant grin on his face as something tiny and gold attempted to get away from this grasp. The Snitch!

The stands exploded and the commentator announced that it was a fine end to the year and that he would lok forward to next year's Quidditch. The team sank to the ground, celebrating their victory as the Slytherins sulked, their housemate booing and shouting from their stand.

Partying well into the night, Professor McGonagall finally put a disgruntled stop to the celebrations gone midnight, when she appeared in the Common Room in her dressing gown and frown, shouting that it wasn't like they'd won the Quidditch Cup and if they didn't go to bed that instant Christmas would be cancelled.

**I know it's been years (literally!) since I've updated but I've had legitimate reasons for my absence, and now I've finished school there is no excuse! I would really like it if you did review, even if you are angry with me *grin***

**NorthShadow**


End file.
